


There's a light

by UzumakiAoshi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzumakiAoshi/pseuds/UzumakiAoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis could never leave someone all alone, weeping on the dark... Much less such a beautiful girl.</p><p>HumanAU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys may have read this before, I've post it on my tumblr and now I decided to post it here as well... Just some silly fic I wrote while listening to The Smiths

As Lapis walked down the empty dark street, a soft melody was on her lips. “To die by your side, well, the pleasure, the privilege is miiine” she sung reaching her motorcycle parked not too far from the beach. It was a beautiful evening, the full moon shone over the sea reflecting the sky in a breathtaking way... And if it weren’t for the glow that the moon provided, Lapis would’ve missed the girl who was sitting on the sand, hugging her knees and head hung low. Curious, the bluenette walked towards the mysterious girl, getting closer she was now able to listen to the sobs and make out most of her appearance “… Miss? Are… Are you okay?” asked, worried. As the girl looked up, Lapis’ heart sank. Tears were freely streaming down her face, her blue eyes were bloodshot red, her pink short hair was a mess and her whole body quivering. Lapis had never seen someone look so fragile. She quickly took her jacket off and wrapped it around the girl who was only wearing a small skirt and a thin, sleeveless shirt “Here, you must be freezing”

 

“I… I’m okay, there’s no need for-” She said in a weak, broken voice

 

“Bullshit, you’re shaking, crying and alone and I will not leave you here” Lapis stated using the sleeves in her own shirt to dry the pinkette’s tears “I’m Lapis, Lapis Lazuli”

 

“Pearl” she sobbed out, touched by the warmth and kindness the other girl showed her

 

“Do you live nearby? I mean, even if you don’t, I can take you home if you want” The bluenette offered 

 

“I don’t have a home” Pearl said, her voice dripping with grudge “It’s their home now… And I’m not welcome”

 

Nodding, Lapis pulled her up “Okay, then let’s go home”

 

The pale girl blinked “I just said that-”

 

“Not ‘their home’, I’ll take you to my home” Decided, a smile on her lips

 

“W-What?” Pearl stuttered “I… I can’t I…”

 

“You have nowhere to go.” Lapis took her other hand “Look, I promise you I’m not a murderer or a rapist or anything like that, you can trust me, ok?… Just let me do this for you”

 

Pearl blushed at the contact, she could tell that the shorter girl just genuinely wanted to help “Why help me?” breathed out

 

“… I’ve been on your shoes before… I lost my home a while back and…” Smiled “And I would never leave such a pretty girl all alone and crying in the dark when I have a wonderful couch waiting to be claimed”

 

The pinkette fought back a laugh and scoffed instead “I could be a killer, you know? And you’re just inviting me into your home like that”

 

“Please, I can take you on” Lapis teased, making Pearl finally giggle “Look at that… You’re even prettier when you smile”

 

Cheeks red as her eyes, the taller girl looked away “T-Thank you, Lapis”

 

“Don’t mention it… Now come on, I’m starving and there’s a very fancy dinner waiting for us” Smiled “Delicious leftovers from yesterday”

 

Pearl giggled again and followed Lapis to her motorcycle. The moon shone upon them in the gentlest way… “Maybe” she thought “There’s a place for me still…”

 

“There’s a light that neever goes ooout” Lapis continued to gleefully sing as she drove the pinkette to her apartment.

 

Peridot was not gonna be happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have a follow up chapter with what happened to P before she met Lapis and after she was taken in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really expect to continue this, but... Here it is

"Pearl, please... Please understand" Rose pleaded, sadness and worry in her eyes

"Oh, I do understand" Pearl snickered "He's your favourite after all, I don't know why I even imagined a different ending than this"

"It's not like that" Lowered her eyes

"Yes, yes it is" The pinkette repeated "You two are getting married Rose, how can you even deny that he's your favourite? You're agreeing to be with him forever, you're agreeing to... Keep it" She eyed the older woman's belly

"It doesn't need to change anything" Rose assured 

"But it does. It changes everything" Pearl sobbed "Do you really expect me to stay here? Do you really expect me to pretend to be happy for you? Do you expect me to... What, raise it with the two of you?"

"Pearl...." The older woman tried, gently putting her hand on the pinkette's shoulder

"No, I... I can't, I can't stay here, I can't..." Pearl shook her head vigorously "I have to get out of here, anywhere, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care..." she quickly got past Rose and left the house, not even bothering to put on a coat despite how cold it was outside. She knew. She always knew it would eventually end like that... And yet it still hurt like hell. Since the very first time Pearl saw how Rose looked at Greg, she knew. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, Rose had found something in him that Pearl apparently could never give her. After walking for a couple of minutes the pinkette found herself on the beach, her feet had somehow led her to the ocean yet again. It was sort of her safe place, the waves gently licking her feet helped her calm down. 

She never felt so lost. What could she possibly do? She couldn't go back into that house and face Rose and... Her fiancé again. She doubted she even had the strength to get up from the sand, walk back into that house seemed impossible. And since in her damned rush Pearl hadn't even grabbed her phone, she couldn't even call Amethyst or Garnet for help. “… Miss? Are… Are you okay?” The pinkette looked up, a few feet from her was a pretty bluenette, a worried look in her face 

"God, I must look so pathetic right now..." Pearl thought 

The stranger quickly took her jacket off and wrapped it around the crying girl “Here, you must be freezing”

The warmth of Lapis' jacket seemed to reach even Pearl's broken heart.

\----------------

"So let me get this straight... You found her on the beach and... Decided to take her in?" Peridot repeated, a scowl on her face "To live here with us? You clod!"

"I couldn't leave her there!" Lapis angrily defended herself. As soon as she had entered the small apartment with Pearl right behind her, Peridot had demanded to know who the stranger was and what was Lapis thinking to bring her to their home "I've made up my mind, she's staying whether you like it or not"

"I... Really don't want to be a burden" Pearl spoke up, eyes on the floor "I can go, I don't mind"

"Good, then it's settled" Peridot nodded "You can go now"

"The hell it is!" Lapis barked, grabbing the pinkette's hand "Don't you listen to her. This is my home just as much as hers and I'm saying that you're welcome to stay as long as you want"

"She can't stay, we don't even know this girl" The small blonde crossed her arms "I won't allow it"

"Peri, look at her" Lapis pointed at the taller girl "Does she look like a murderer or a thief? How can you not care? How can you possibly even consider deny her a roof?!"

Peridot eyed Lapis for a second and then a look of recognition flashed on her face "Oh, I see what this is all about...." turned around, rolling her eyes in annoyance "Fine, she can stay for a few days until she gets back on her feet" 

Pearl's eyes widened "Wha-... Really?" 

"Yes, really" Peridot shrugged "Keep her touch stumps away from my belongings" demanded, walking away "And I will hold you responsible if anything goes missing, Lapis"

"See? I knew you had a heart" Lapis teased, laughing as Peridot flashed her the finger before slamming the door to her room "Now, how about that dinner?" the bluenette turned to Pearl

"... I can't believe there's actually people like you in this world" Pearl stuttered 

"I told you it's nothing" Sheepishly smiled, leading the pinkette to the kitchen "Now... I can try and cook something, but I can't promise it'll taste good"

"Then let me" Pearl spoke up "As a thank you, I'll cook"

"Well, the kitchen is yours" Lapis backed away "Just don't put the house on fire, Peri and our landlord got really pissed off the last time I did it" 

Giggling, the taller girl started to pick up a few ingredients and prepare them as Lapis watched her "So, you and Peridot are..."

"Well, I'd like to say friends, but I'm not sure" The bluenette joked, making Pearl laugh again "We know each other since high school"

"I see" Pearl nodded

"So... What do you do for a living?" Lapis asked

"I'm a dancer" The pinkette revealed "Ballet mostly, pays my bills and the college expenses"

"Cool, I work at the beach as a lifeguard" Explained "Kind of like you, to pay the bills and put me through college"

"I'm getting an astronomy major, what about you?" Pearl questioned, curious 

"Astronomy? Woa, I would've bet something with art" Lapis smiled "Can you guess mine?"

Returning the smile, Pearl spoke calmly "Marine biology" 

"What? How did you know?!" The bluenette asked, shocked 

Laughing a bit, the dancer shrugged "I don't know, lucky guess" pointed at a set of pictures on the wall where a young Lapis was at the beach, engrossed with fish and algae 

"Oh" Joined in the laughter "Yeah, I guess my love for the ocean is pretty obvious" 

"I would bet that you're a surfer as well" Pearl added "Or at the very least a swimmer" 

"Yes and yes" Lapis nodded "And I bet you enjoy cooking and doing house work" 

"Yes and yes" Pearl smiled "I bet you hate sushi"

"I bet you play piano"

"I bet you love the rain"

"I bet you love maths" 

"I bet your room is painted blue"

"I bet your room is painted white"

"I bet you have a tattoo" 

Lapis blinked, surprised "... How did you know?"

"Blue hair? Leather jacket? Those jeans..." Pearl giggled 

"Ok, you got me" The bluenette laughed "But you dye your hair too... I bet you're blonde"

Before Pearl could reply, Lapis' cellphone biped, a message arriving. Picking it up, the bluenette blushed "Who is it?" the dancer asked

"No one" lied, cursing Peridot under her breath, apparently her blonde roommate was listening to every word 

" I bet you're crushing so hard on her that you're wondering if she's gay" the text read. It was true, as much as Lapis didn't want to admit it she was really starting to develop a crush on this girl who she'd known for a little more than an hour. She was just so cute...

"Sooo… What happened to you anyway?" The bluenette asked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Pearl paused her cooking for a bit, eyes low "I-I mean, y-you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!"

But the pinkette wasn't listening. All she could see and think of was the ring. The damned ring with the pink diamond on top that circled her finger. Pearl felt like she was choking "I have to take it off" she mumbled, fighting with the small ring... Somehow she couldn't get it off, was it always so damn tight? 

"Uh… Want help?" Lapis reached for the pinkette's hand. Gently she grabbed the ring and pulled it off, putting it on the counter "… Married?"

"No, no... But someone else will be" Pearl bitterly spoke up

"So… He broke up with you?" The bluenette asked

The dancer smiled "Nope. Try again"

Lapis blinked "Uh… You broke up with him?"

Pearl shook her head "Nope"

"Mutual thing?" Tried

"You lost your betting powers?" The pinkette giggled "Less 'him' and more 'her' "

"Oh" Lapis breathed out, blushing slightly 

"I-Is it a problem?" Pearl panicked "I-I won't try anything with you if that's the-"

"No! No! It's not a problem, believe it!" She blurted out, cheeks bright red "I'm like, really gay too!"

Her cellphone biped again "Smooth" it read

The pinkette burst into laughter "Thank goodness, I got worried there for a second"

"You couldn't tell? Blue is the warmest colour, you know?" Lapis joked, running her hand on her blue locks 

"I had a feeling, but you made such a weird face when I said 'her'... I got really scared" Pearl said, focusing on the food again

"Really? Peri always says I have the same awkward expression all the time" Forced a laugh

"No way" Pearl shook her head "When you came to me you had this gentle look in your face that made me feel so safe... And when you were singing you had this silly smile as if you were just a kid... Then you got really mature and serious when your friend wanted me out... And the silly smile was back when you talked about the ocean and... Right about now too" Teased, although her own cheeks were slightly red too

"Well, a pretty girl is here in my apartment, speaking all those nice things about me..." Lapis shyly smiled "Can you blame me?" 

"W-Well, you're... Really pretty too" Awkwardly stuttered "So...D-D-Dinner is ready" 

"Finally" Peridot spoke up, walking into the kitchen and making both Lapis and Pearl jump away in surprise "So... What are we having?" 

\----------------

"Ok, you are never leaving this house" Lapis laughed, patting her stomach "That was so fucking good... I think it killed me"

"Yes... As long as you keep cooking like that I might even allow you to stay" Peridot groaned, resting her head on the table, plate completely empty

Pearl giggled "I am more than happy to cook and tidy the place up as payment for your kindness" 

"Deal" The small blonde quickly agreed, not even bothering to lift her head up

"We've been eating junk food since we started living together" The bluenette explained "I haven't eaten anything homemade since..."

"Since that time you set our kitchen on fire" Peridot snorted 

"... So you've really set your house on fire?" Pearl asked, eyes wide

"Hey! It was a small, very contained fire!" Lapis whined "No one got hurt!"

"A fire is still a fire, Lazuli" Peridot yawned "I'm off to bed, my project is finally done and I haven't slept since... January" 

"Sleep well" Lapis waved. Nodding, the blonde walked back to her room, shutting the door behind her "... I think I'm going to bed too" the bluenette spoke up, turning to Pearl "We have a spare mattress, it's not much, but-"

"It's more than enough, thank you" Pearl smiled

"You've thanked me enough" Shyly returned the grin "... Look, Peri and I fight a lot and somehow there's always drama in this house and we're not exactly swimming on money... But you're welcome to join our dysfunctional little family... I-If you want"

The pinkette giggled a bit and stepped towards the smaller girl, giving a soft kiss on her cheek "I'd be more than happy to" 

Lapis blushed, a dorky smile on her face. Somehow she was already sure that approaching Pearl had been the best decision she had ever made in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I really kinda want to keep going and write a chapter where the two of them actually start dating


	3. Chapter 3

Lapis took a deep breath, staring at the door. How come she was so nervous? It was simple, go in, take Pearl's things and leave "Fuck, I really don't want to face this woman" sighed 

"Excuse me, do you need anything?" The bluenette heard a soft voice behind her 

Turning, she almost choke on her gum. Standing behind her was the tallest and most beautiful woman ever, curly voluptuous pink hair, bright chocolate coloured eyes and the nicest, warmest smile she had ever seen "A-Ah, y-yes" Stuttered "I-I'm here to grab P-Pearl's things"

"Oh" A sad expression broke into the pinkette's eyes "... How do you know her? I don't think I've ever seen you before"

"I- I... Haven't known her for all that long... I'm Lapis" Sheepishly smiled 

"I'm Rose" Returned the smile, although the hurt expression did not change

Lapis blinked "Oh"

"I assume you are aware of who am I, then" Rose sighed 

"Yes, we... Well, she explained the... Situation to me" The bluenette spoke up, clenching her fists, so that was Pearl's ex?

"... Is she living with you now?" Asked, aware that the smaller girl's posture had completely changed

"Yes, I took her in a few days ago" Lapis confirmed "You know, on the night she left"

"Oh, good, I was really worried since neither Garnet nor Amethyst knew where she was... Is she doing well?" Rose questioned, worry in her eyes

"Well, considering..." Gritted her teeth "Peri and I are taking good care of her, don't worry" Somehow, she felt so angry at this woman who she didn't even know. Well, she did know Rose. Rose was the woman who made Pearl cry. It was more than enough to summon Lapis' rage.

"Any chances of her coming back?" Asked, eyes filled with hope

"No." Quickly answered, huffing "She didn't even wanted me to come here... But I convinced her she needed her school things... Oh, and also this" Lapis handed her the small, pink diamond ring Pearl wore

"I see..." Rose nodded, fingers trembling as she took the ring "Well, then let me help you gather her things"

\----------------

"I don't see how you thought I would care for this information" Peridot rolled her eyes, still focusing on her work and not on her whining roommate "You went and met this Rose person, so what? That's irrelevante to me" 

"You should have seen this woman!" Lapis pouted, frustrated "She's like, the tallest, most beautiful and mature woman ever!"

"... So?" Repeated

Sighed "I just... Pearl dated that woman!"

"Oh, I get it now" Snorted, turning to Lapis "It's a stupid insecurity matter because of your crush for the Pearl"

"I-It's not stupid!" Blushed "And I don't-"

"Lapis." Huffed "The day you brought her here, the only reason I let her stay was that" Pointed at the bluenette's face "That stupid love sick puppy dog eyes you have whenever she's around or her name is mentioned" 

"I don't-" Tried 

"And" Peridot continued "On the same night I knew, from the stupid look on her face, that she also felt the same way" Snorted "I figured you two'd eventually start dating and move together anyway, why postpone it by throwing her out?"

"Y- You think she likes me?" Lapis stuttered, face completely red

"No, I think she laughs at your stupid jokes, touches you whenever she can and keeps batting her eyelashes while talking to you because she wants to be your bestie" Mocked "And you know, the kisses oh so close to your lips are also probably a friendship ritual thing... I wonder why you and I have never done that... I mean, it's only normal to kiss the corner of your friends' mouth" rolled her eyes "And don't even get me started on the look she gives you whenever your ass is on display"

"She doesn't.... We don't... I..." Flushed, not even knowing what to say

"She's into you, clod" Huffed "All you gotta do is work up the courage and you know, ask her out" 

"But how? I mean... Isn't it too soon? It hasn't even been a week yet" Asked, distressed 

"You just do it, as if she'd ever say no" Peridot rolled her eyes

Lapis nodded, feeling encouraged "Thanks, Peri" 

"Don't ever do her while I'm home" Stated, dead serious

"PERIDOT!" 

\----------------

"So how was it?" Pearl asked, neatly folding her clothes into Lapis' wardrobe "... Did she ask about me?"

"Of course she did" The bluenette nodded "... She seemed really worried about you... Asked if you would consider going back"

"She did?... What... What did you say?" The pinkette swallowed

"I said no, I can't even believe she got the nerve to ask that after what she did" Lapis huffed "When I handed her ring back she seemed to get the message" 

Pearl nodded, eyes still fixated on her things "Are you sure it's ok for me to keep living with you two? Not that I would go back to her, but now that I have my things I can probably-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're welcome here?" Teased "I mean, Peri even has a crush on you after you organized her room" 

Pearl laughed "Don't be silly"

"... L-Look" Lapis started, stuttering "How about we go out for ice cream or something? Take your mind off of the... Giant woman" 

"Giant woman?" Chuckled "Oh, I suppose Rose seems giant to you..."

"Are you calling me short?" Lapis pouted 

"Of course not, it's just that I got accustomed to her height, you're perfect the way you are" Pearl kissed her cheek "And I would love to go out"

The bluenette blushed "So... You prefer them like that, huh? Tall and...Older, mature... Beautiful..."

"Lapis, do you have a crush on Rose?" Pearl frowned 

"What? No! I just... Was wondering if that's your type..." Awkwardly chuckled 

"Well, it's not like that, I wouldn't say I have a type... You can't really chose who you fall in love with" Smiled 

Lapis felt her heart skip a beat "It's just... It's kind of hard to compete with a woman like that..." Muttered 

"Compete?" The pinkette repeated, confused

"Well... I... I" Lapis stuttered 

Pearl blushed "Lapis, do you... I mean... Do you..."

"... I do" Nodded, still completely red "Like, like you..."

"Oh" Breathed out, turning even more flustered "So, when did you... When did you... When did you... When did you... When did you?"

"... From the start, I think" Confessed "Then I got to know you and-"

"Lapis, please..." Pearl closed her eyes, shaking her head 

"I fell in love" Lapis spoke up 

The pinkette sniffed, opening her eyes "Lapis..." 

"Do you... Not feel the same?" The bluenette asked, heart sinking 

Pearl shook her head again, drying her tears "... I do" 

Lapis blinked, not understanding "You... You-"

"Lapis, I do feel the same" Stated "But..."

"No, no, please no buts" The bluenette pleaded "I like you and you like me, can't we just leave it like that?" 

"... However" Pearl tried 

"That's just a fancy but" Pouted

"However" Repeated "... Are you sure you want this? I mean... I'm not-"

"You are" Lapis spoke, grabbing her hand "I mean... I don't really know what you were going to say, but I'm pretty sure it's some silly depreciative thing and I am, I am sure that... You're what I want"

Pearl sniffed again, eyes welling up "And you're what I want"

"You know what I want?" Peridot asked, making her presence known "Dinner."

"PERIDOT!" Lapis yelled, running after her short roommate, a blush on her face 

"What? Just ask your new girlfriend to cook something" Teased

Pearl giggled, smiling as she watched them run around the small apartment "My dysfunctional little family"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is it, I don't feel like writing any more chapters 'v'


End file.
